How Princesses Become Heros
by Starania
Summary: The roles have been switched, and worlds are mixed up! It turns out a select few in the game know about the outside world, and know they could exit and enter the game! Somehow, a few girls got sucked into the game, and things are going wrong in both worlds! (Yaoi and yuri jokes everywhere, be warned.)
1. Chapter 1

Zelda frowned, panicking quite a bit. Link wasn't at his old house, or the castle. He wasn't even in their house. She fiddled with the ring around her finger as she paced in her bedroom. It wasn't likely for Link to go missing so suddenly without telling her, especially so close to their wedding. She couldn't contact Sheik either, and all of the Links from the other games were missing, including Shadow and Dark. Not only that, Vaati was missing also. Did Nintendo take them? But Nintendo didn't tell anyone, and even if they did take them, Vaati, Dark, and Shadow would put up a huge fight. Nintendo wouldn't take them anyway, they didn't know about the Outside world.

"Princess, it's a emergency!" Impa had opened the room. "A Player is starting the game!"

"I-I'm coming!" Zelda quickly ran out of her room, panicking.

* * *

Jocelyn sighed, rubbing her temples. It had been a long day for her. She just found out Risa had been missing for two weeks, which was behind the case of her not responding to calls, texts, or even swapnotes. She even used a last resort- aura sensing. She realized Risa's aura had completely disappeared from the world. Even a dead human's aura would somewhat exist in the world. It would be faint, but it would still be there. But Risa's aura... just went, 'poof', gone fom the world.

Not only that, she was completely drained of energy. Unlike her mother, she wasn't trained in sensing out auras. It took hours and lots of energy for her, and she was reduced to lying on the couch with a oncoming cold. Kimi had to come over and watch over her, and currently, she was heating up some chicken soup.

She picked up her purple 3DS to start on the remake of Ocarina of Time. She was quite happy to start the game that Risa let her borrow. Right after she turned it on, she noticed something was off. Instead of the intro or title screen, it instantly showed princess Zelda and her nursemaid, Impa. They both had concerned looks, and sounds of whispering were coming from the speakers. Jocelyn blinked, and before she could investigate more, someone wrapped their hands around her neck, pulling her down.  
"Choke!" Someone said happily.  
"KIMI DON'T DO THAT!" Jocelyn yelped, almost dropping her 3DS. She put it down for just a moment, as she heard a squeak.

Both girl blinked, knowing that when either one squeaks, a 'nya' would replace the squeak, not a normal, 'eek!'. No one else was in the house at the moment, nor did Jocelyn keep pets in her house that would make such a noise, other than her puppy, but he didn't make such a noise. That left one source that the noise could come from. Jocelyn carefully picked her 3DS back up, and stared at the screen, Kimi peeking over her shoulder.

Zelda was holding onto the side of the 3DS, while a annoyed Impa held onto a tree onscreen. A text box popped up.  
"Hey! Be careful where you're throwing your device!" Impa 'yelled', apparently.  
Kimi and Jocelyn glanced at each other.  
"Are you seeing this?" Jocelyn asked Kimi, panicking.  
"Q-quite..." Kimi stared at the screen, "A-are they breaking the fourth wall?"  
"There never was a fourth wall." Impa muttered.

"...IT'S BEN." Jocelyn was about to throw the game across the room before Kimi stopped her.  
"Or Ene! Are you cosplaying, Ene?" Kimi asked.  
"QUICK PURIFY IT!" Jocelyn flailed

"We aren't that weird creepypasta boy! Or that Kagerou Daze person either! And we aren't evil!" Impa sweatdropped.  
Zelda gave Impa a quick glare before smiling sweetly at the screen. "Oh, I'm so sorry right now, Players, but the game is currently not available. Please come back at a later time!" Zelda pulled the fourth wall back in place.  
Both Kimi and Jocelyn stared at the screen.  
"...We're not falling for that." Jocelyn sighed, being serious. "We always knew that you guys could actually hear us from the microphone. I work at Nintendo."  
Zelda sighed with relief, dropping her act. "Oh thank goddess, you guys work for Nintendo? There's something wrong! Link somehow disappeared from the system and-"  
Jocelyn gaped at the 3DS. "HOLYKAMIIWASFLIPPINGRIGHT?!"

Impa face-palmed. "Princess, you're too gullible, I'm afraid..."  
Zelda blinked in realization, panicking. "Y-you cheater!"  
Jocelyn flailed. "I'M SORRY I WAS JOKING!"

Kimi blinked. "Wait, backtrack for a bit- Did you say Link disappeared?"  
Zelda sighed, seeing there was no point hiding now. "Yes, as did Sheik, Vaati, Shadow Link and Dark Link."  
"Hey, what do you know, those are Risa's favorite characters..." Kimi muttered to herself.  
"...Wouldn't it be funny when she kidnapped them?" Kimi grinned, glancing at the hyperventilating Jocelyn.  
Jocelyn stopped for a moment just to laugh. "Flip yes! That would make a awesome fanfiction!"

"This is a fanfiction." Kimi stared at you creepily before resuming the questions.

Jocelyn glanced at Zelda. "Actually... About how long have they been missing?"  
Zelda thought. "Well... About two weeks by now..."  
Kimi and Jocelyn glanced at each other, sharing the same thought.  
"That's how long Risa's been missing!"  
"Do you guys have any clue who or how they were kidnapped? Oh, I'm getting a little desperate, and I have a feeling Risa isn't in this world anymore. Have you seen a girl about 5' 4" ish, brownish-orange hair, brown eyes? May or may not be wearing glasses?"  
Kimi stared at Jocelyn as if she were insane. "How would've Riza gotten into a video game, Nee-chan?"  
Jocelyn sighed. "You're probably right..."

Zelda thought for a bit. "...Well... From a vision I got... Link got kidnapped by someone or something that was wearing completely black... They had a chain with a... clay figurine? It kinda looked like Vaati..."  
Jocelyn's eyes widened. "What?! Really?! It's Risa! It has to be! It must be the necklace I made for her!"  
Impa gave the screen a look. "Ugh,another Vaati fangirl..."  
Zelda sweatdropped. "Now, now, Impa, we can't judge people on their fandoms..."  
Impa rolled her eyes. "Fine."

"See! I TOLD YOU! I knew her aura wasn't here! Of course other worlds exist! You know how much this discovery could make us famous, Kimi?!" Jocelyn literally had sparkles floating around her with sparkly eyes. "It would be awesome!"  
"Please don't tell your scientists!" Zelda panicked with a pleading look. "That's the last thing we need! Especially since Link isn't here! They would break our game! Legend of Zelda would cease to existence!"  
Jocelyn blinked. "Nope, never mind, I'm not letting the government ruin our classic video games!" She hugged the case of Twilight Princess. She looked around suspiciously for any kind of government spy.

Zelda sweatdropped. "Well, may I have your names, Players?"  
Jocelyn grinned, then used her nnickname. "I'm Suta!"  
Kimi smiled and nodded. "I'll be Kido!"  
"Can we help you guys in some way?" Jocelyn asked.

Zelda thought about this. "You guys know their captor, correct?"  
Jocelyn and Kimi both nodded. "Yep! I bet we can talk her out of this!"  
Zelda nodded, and smiled. "Give me a minute, I'll teleport you guys over!"  
Jocelyn blinked. "Wait what?"  
Kimi flailed. "Nononono! That'll mess up my-"

The 3DS fell to the ground with a 'clack' as the words, 'PROCESSING...' Came onto the screen. Eventually, the words, 'WAIT...' and finally, 'LOADING...'  
A person picked up the 3DS, looking at the screen. They closed it and smirked. "Capture complete."

* * *

***~~Two Weeks Ago~~***  
A girl smirked at the lair of her underground lair, staring at all of her captives.  
"This. Is. AWESOME!" The girl fistpumped, so far, she has captured Link, Sheik, Dark Link, Shadow Link, and Vaati, who were all passed out on the floor.  
The girl had sparkly eyes. "Momma told me fairytales don't come true, well, look at me now!" She grinned. "I got my items of fandoms!~ And they say dreams never happen!"

Eventually, Dark woke up, groaning and holding his head. "Ugh, where am I...?" He glanced around.  
The girl gasped and glomped Dark. "YOU'RE AWAKE!~"  
Dark sweatdropped. "...Girl? Shadow, help! There's a girl on top of me!"  
Shadow was pretending to still be knocked out, but you could tell he was awake because he was shaking from trying not to laugh.  
Dark rolled his eyes, and glanced at the girl. "Who are you? Do I know you?"  
"I'm Risa! You don't know me, but I know you, my love!" Risa grinned.  
"...This woman..." Shadow had quit his act and had a you-are-a-stupid-girl look on his face.  
Risa gasped and let go of Dark to kiss Shadow. "YOu'RE AWAKE! I LOVE YOU!"  
Shadow flailed and whacked Risa a few times. "LET GO OF ME YOU STUPID WOMAN!"

~~~  
And that is how we shall end this chapter.  
This story is a Co-Op made by Kittenizzy Loves Edward Elric and (of course,) Me!~  
People might be OOC here and there, and Yaoi as a joke in future chapters.  
This will be updated very irregularly, because I am transferring this from a RP, and editing quite a lot. Not only that, I am very, very lazy. I will try my best to keep updating though!


	2. Chapter 2

Kimi groaned, and glanced around. She gasped. Instead of lying in Jocelyn's black and white room, it was a huge field, full of flowers.  
"I guess Zelda made a mistake in teleporting us..." She muttered.

She sat up, and glanced at herself. She turned pale. She saw a tail swinging back and forth. She instantly touched her head and felt something fuzzy and twitching. She groaned, and flopped onto the ground, frowning.

The magic around her caused her to back into her Animalia genes. She touched her head, and felt cat ears. She sighed, then shifted into her Bird-Forme. At least she would be able to hide her wings. She blinked, surprised she didn't hear a rip from the wings spreading. She glanced behind her, Then realized her clothes had changed and met her needs to match her abilities. She was wearing a light pink shirt with a brown jacket, with white and light brown Hyrulian designs on them, both with slits in the back so her wings could pop out. When she folded her wings back, a flap in the back of the jacket would cover the slits, so she could hide her Bird-forme! The jacket was also long enough to cover any type of tail. It even had a hoodie so she could hide her animal ears if she shifted into another Forme. She also thought the long white skirt added a cuteness factor. She sighed and laughed from relief. Even if she had to be stuck in her true form, she could still hide it. Spun around happily, causing her to take off a few feet. She squeaked, and stumbled back to the ground.

She glanced around, looking for Jocelyn. She was no where nearby.  
"I... I think she'll find me, right?" Kimi panicked.

* * *

Jocelyn landed into a lake with a giant splash, and the impact had knocked the air out of her. She quickly resurfaced, taking deep breaths of air. She glanced around, seeing that she was in a forest lake. She swam back to shore, and laid on her back, staring at the sky. She closed her eyes. Suddenly, a pulsing sensation went throughout her body. She gasped and instantly opened her eyes, and sat up. The sensation continued. It felt like she was trying to find auras again,but this time, it was a lot stronger.  
"Is this Energy?" She mumbled to her self.  
It got worse with every pulse, and she felt like she was about to pass out. She panicked, standing up. The area around her suddenly went silent, and she felt a slight warmth against her wrist. The Energy instantly died down, as she glanced at her wrist. It was a simple thin-braided bracelet, with small bead on it. She felt a huge amount of Energy amassing in it.  
"It must be storing the Energy..." She thought to herself. She saw that she also had a new pair of fingerless leather gloves and white jacket, covered with black Hyrulian designs with a black shirt underneath, and loose fitting black pants. She blinked, surprised. The clothes were very easy to maneuver with, and worked well with her odd style of sword fighting. Not only that, the clothes were slightly regal looking. Jocelyn guessed that Zelda must've changed her clothes for blending in. She saw that her favorite dual blades had teleported with her.  
She grinned, pulling a sword out, quickly slashing at a nearby bush. A bunch of rabbits ran out, panicking.  
Jocelyn flailed. "Oh no! I'm sorry Usagi-sans!" She picked one up, and saw that she accidentally cut it's ear.  
"I'll try to heal you!" Jocelyn placed the rabbit on he ground, and hovered her hands over the wound, focusing her Energy on the rabbit.

* * *

**~~ About Two Weeks, Nine Hours, Twenty-Two Minutes, and Eight Seconds Ago~~**

Risa groaned, holding her head. She glanced around her. The area was rather dry and hot. She grinned, putting her gloved hands on her hips.  
"This is a lot better than the cold weather back home!" She stared at the area in front of her, and gasped. She saw the entire place was filled with magic. She carefully absorbed some of the magic, then released it. A small barrier shimmered in front of her, and she grinned.  
"Oh, well well well, would you look at that? My magic gets amplified here! And this place... It's magic compared to Earth blows the top!"  
Risa thought about this. "Hm... This can't be Earth... And it doesn't look like one of those circle things Joce showed me that amplifies Energy or whatever she calls magic..."  
She walked around, until she found a chicken. Her eyes widened. "OHOOOHOHOHOHOIDON'TRUSTYOU,BIRD." She shuffled far, far away from the bird.  
The chicken blinked, clucked, then followed Risa.  
"NOSTAYAWAYFROMMEEEE!" Risa screamed, running away from the chicken.  
Soon the two were playing a game of tag.  
"DAMN YOU STUPID CHICKEN!" She eventually stopped and managed to focus long enough to get the chicken sick.  
Risa grinned, then kicked the chicken. "AHAHAHAHAHA! You can't defeat the girl that had her magic returned! I should give myself a interesting name, like Risa, the-"  
Then, it came.  
Risa slowly turned around, but saw nothing.  
At first, it was only a few flaps. Then, it turned into a storm of feathers, clucks, and flaps. Risa screamed and ran as fast as she could into some sort of shelter.  
"I KNEW I COULDN'T TRUST YOU FUCKING CHICKENS!" She yelled.

She kept on running until the noise abruptly stopped. Risa blinked, surprised. She glanced around.

A new environment came to place. It seemed to be a old house. Risa frowned, and glanced around. She didn't sense any type of strong magic, so there was most likely not anyone in the house. She heard the chicken again, and panicked, running into the building, and slamming the door shut and locking it. She slumped against the door, glancing around. Dust was starting to layer on everything. She guessed the house hadn't been used in about, 5 years, max. She wanted to explore a bit, but something in her brain was telling her to rest.

She found a nearby couch, dusted it off, then pulled her cap down so exclude the light and fall sleep.

~~~  
I WAS TOLD TO RUSH THIS CHAPTER.  
I REALLY HATE MY PARTNER.  
BUGGING ME TO UPDATE EVERY FIVE MINUTES.  
BUT SHE'S MY SISTER.  
SO I CAN'T HATE HHER TOO MUCH.  
I'M SORRY FOR BAD QUALITY WRITING.

I CAN WRITE MORE.

(But probably not, the evil of school haz returned to me...)


	3. Chapter 3

Kimi was very unhappy staying up in a tree. She had no magic, energy, or whatever the stuff that made sparkles appear out nowhere, to help her. She glanced at the ground again. Some sort of red blob-like creatures were at the bottom of the tree she was hiding in. Her wings got hurt badly, although she didn't know why. When she spread them out, something sliced through her wings, and they hurt. For some reason, it felt like wind. She also couldn't change her forme for some reason, and she couldn't just climb down- it would be suicide for her when she couldn't use anything as a weapon while not knowing what her enemy could do. So she decided to sit there, until a bird swooped down and stole her bag.  
"Hey!" Kimi kicked the bird down, then saw it drop the bag and fly away. Problem now was that the bag was on the floor, with all the blobs. She couldn't do anything but glare at them.  
"Are. You. Kidding. Me. Why couldn't I be on a mission to save Risa and a famous game in like, Pokemon or something? I mean like,I wouldn't have to stay stuck in a tree with red flipping blobs under me! I could just pull out a pokeball, tell Pikachu to use Thundershock, then get this ALLLL over with and hurry up and go home to listen to Vocaloid and dance to PoPiPo!" Kimi grumbled, leaning against a tree. She sighed, spreading her wings again. She usually was a fast healer, but for some reason, her wings weren't looking any better.

She winced as pain shot up both her wings and back. She groaned as she folded them back. She sighed miserably. Matters only go worse as the sky got dark and it started to rained. Kimi curled up in a ball, wrapping her wings around her to keep her dry. She sighed, then started singing quietly.

Where am I?  
Where are you?  
We've been together so long.  
But it seems like it's, over now...

She smiled sadly, remembering when the trio first made the song. They purposely made it seem like a love song, but it was about something else. She continued the song.

You've been at work.  
You're aren't home that much.  
But when you left...  
I didn't get to say, 'Goodbye'

Before she could continue singing, someone clapped their hands. Kimi instantly hid her wings and glanced around.  
"W-Who's there?!" She growled, carefully balancing herself on the branch and standing up.

"It's a very pretty song, and I've heard you guys play on Youtube." Someone began. It was a male's voice, and it was coming from the east.  
Kimi spun around, and saw a shadow of a person behind an tree.  
"W-Wait, Youtube?! That's- are you from Earth?!" Kimi felt a glimmer of hope. Others have entered the game before!  
The person chuckled. "Sure, I'll let you think that. You're looking for your band members, correct? One is near a lake, the other is in a desert house. You're currently in the forest. The elements of Fire, Water, and Grass are thought to be the Power, Courage, and Wisdom in different worlds. Tell your sisters about that, will you?" The shadow disappeared, Kimi frowning.  
"B-But..." Kimi had tons of questions floating around her head.  
"Oh, and I'll help you a bit." The voice echoed.  
Kimi saw a bit of light behind her and gasped. Her wings were back to normal, and she felt her Animalia genes again. She stretched her wings and swooped down towards the monsters, then shifted into her wolf form before tearing the monster apart with her claws and grabbing her bag. She got a few scratches from accidentally hurting herself from getting used to her new claws, but it was better than just nails themselves!  
"Beat that, you stupid red blobs!" She slung her bag over her shoulder, and walked away from the monsters  
"I do wonder what that man was talking about... I'm not a Legend of Zelda fan, but Nee-chan should have at least a little knowledge..." Kimi shifted back into her bird forme and flew above the trees, and spotted a lake.  
"That must be it!" Kimi grinned, then swooped down

* * *

Jocelyn held the rabbit in her hands, smiling at her handiwork. She stood up. "Feeling better, Ushagi-tan?"  
The rabbit jumped up and down in her hands happily, as if saying thanks.  
Jocelyn put the rabbit down. "Go off to find your family, alright?"  
The rabbit looked up sadly at Jocelyn.  
Jocelyn blinked, then frowned, and knelt down. "...You're family-less too, aren't you?"  
The rabbit nodded.  
"Hm, wanna come along with me then? You can meet my sisters! If we can find them, that is... I also need to get back to Zelda for more information..." Jocelyn shook her head and grinned instead. "But I'll get to that later."  
The rabbit happily climbed up her should and into her pocket.  
Jocelyn laughed. "Well then, I need to give you a name... How about Snowball, just for the sake of a reference!"  
Snowball popped his head out of the pocket and nodded.

"Alrighty, let's go!" Jocelyn ran off into the forest while slipping both of her swords into their sheaths.  
Snowball hid back into the pocket.  
Jocelyn kept on running, enjoying the feel of the wind whipping against her. She grinned happily, missing the feeling. She used to run like this in her backyard. She suddenly stopped, staring at the path in front of her.  
Snowball blinked, popping his head, but saw nothing.

Jocelyn started shaking. In front of her was shadows. She also sensed many evil auras. She didn't like the feel of any of this. She took a step back, but she hit something. Her eyes widened.  
She whipped out her sword, slicing at whatever was behind her out of fear. She heard the sound of a sword meeting another sword.

"Ouch." Was all she heard from behind her. She spun around, and saw a person in a black attire, complete with black cape and a white mask. It looked more like boy, and he was holding a blade himself. For some reason, both the boy and the sword looked strangely familiar. "Sheesh, Jay, that's not very nice, you know..." The boy sighed.  
Jocelyn's eyes widened. "...Jay. There was only one person in the world that called me that. I-I-Is that y-you, O-Onii-cha-"  
He stopped her. "Don't let the illusions fool you. And don't look back. And most of all, don't turn to the darkness. And don't go back to who you used to be." He said quickly, looking panicked.  
"E-Eh?" Jocelyn blinked, confused.  
The boy gave a Jocelyn a hug.  
Jocelyn tried to confirm her suspicions about to boy and lift up the mask, but he instantly pulled away. "Sorry Jay, can't let you do that. I'll help you fight the darkness when you need it the most, but that is all. I guess... This will be my real final goodbye."  
He started to fade away.

Jocelyn tried to reach out towards him. "O-Onii-chan!" She started crying. "No, don't leave again! ONII-CHAN!" She fell to the ground, looking completely distressed. The dark auras and evil disappeared from the area in front of her.

* * *

Kimi found Jocelyn against a tree with a piece of paper on above her head, with a arrow holding it in place. She instantly ran towards the girl, checking for a pulse. She sighed with relief as it was still there. She frowned and picked up the note. It was in a completely different language, perhaps Chinese? Kimi tried to read, and luckily for her self-taught Japanese, she could make out the few characters for 'death', 'past', and 'element'. She frowned, and glanced at Jocelyn. She would just have to wait for Jocelyn to wake up until she could translate it.

* * *

~~~**THE TIME WHERE RISA DISAPPEARED**~~~  
Risa woke up the the sound of the door opening.  
"...Who are you?" A voice asked.  
Risa turned around to see a man in his famous green clothes, holding a bag of groceries.  
Risa's mouth dropped in surprise. "...OHMAIGODDESSIT'SLINK."  
Link blinked, then grinned. "It's nice to know someone recognizes me, but how'd you get into my old house? I'm pretty sure we made it off limit to the villagers and others...? I'm gonna have to ask Nintendo to remove your memories..."  
"I KNEW THIS WASN'T EARTH ANYMORE!" Risa fistpumed.  
"Yeah, this is Hyrule...?" Link was staring at the new girl.  
"...OHMAI- YEEEEES!" Risa instantly got off the couch. "I'M IN THE WORLD OF MY FANDOM!"  
Link blinked, then frowned, putting down the bag. "...You're a player, aren't you? This isn't good, we need to bring you bac- woah!"

Risa had already trapped Link in a bubble. "Don't bother trying to run or escape or anything, I made sure of it that you won't escape!" She smiled happily.  
Link frowned, banging on the bubble. "...This is earth magic. How do you know how to access it?! It died before we were even made!"  
Risa shrugged, teleporting her and Link elsewhere. "I've been able to, since I was a baby, apparently. " She drained the areas magic and created a medium-sized green house in a forest, then set up plenty of barriers to block magic.

"Don't try to draw your sword or hurt me, it's impossible to." Risa brought Link to the basement.  
"Who exactly are you?! And why did you take me here?! You're putting the game at stake!" Link growled.  
"Eh, I'll tell you after I manage to get everyone else!" Risa smiled and snapped her finger, causing Link to pass out.

Risa happily removed the bubble around Link, then went upstairs. "Five more to go~"  
She glanced around. "Let's see... We need a kitchen, and two bathrooms, and I need to make myself a bed room, five bed rooms downstairs..." She started changing the shape of the house until she got tired, and went upstairs to the second floor to her own bedroom. She flopped onto the bed, and finished the rest of her nap.

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~***  
You might be noticing I'm posting a lot faster.  
I actually preplanned most of the stuff, and just editing it now.  
That's a good thing, right? XD

Thank you for the people who read this QwQ

You have no idea how much it means to us, especially since it has so many O.C's in it. TTwTT


End file.
